Last Embrace
by Yukizora
Summary: **INCOMPLETE**LagunaxRaine. An embrace bonded them... but will it separate them? Rated angst. R+R please!^_^


Chapter 1 - Recall  
  
"Uncle Laguna and Raine ish geatting mawwied!" Ellone wandered around Laguna's house, which was just next to Raine's pub. "Uncle Laguna ish geatting mawwied!" The brunette ran into Laguna for a big hug.  
  
"Yes your Uncle Laguna is getting married to Raine today." Kiros said in his usual calm tone, "Are you happy for them Ellone?"  
  
"Of course Ellone's happy! Then Uncle Laguna, Raine, Kiros and Ellone can all stay together!" Ellone wrapped her arms around Laguna's neck as Laguna picked her up. "Are you happy Uncle Laguna?"  
  
"Uh . . . huh? Happy? Me? Yeah . . . I'm just nervous . . ." Laguna scratched his head with his free hand. Looking at the floor, blood started to flow to his cheeks as he began to feel weird in his suit.  
  
"Relax man. This is you and Raine's big day. Don't screw it up, at least not for Raine." Kiros said, standing against the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
"Yeah but . . . This suit feels too weird! Do I have to wear this?!" Laguna gently let go of Ellone, adjusting the suit his neighbour picked for him, showing an uncomfortable expression on his face.  
  
"Laguna quit your whining man. It looks cool. You're just too nervous, get over it."  
  
"Uncle Laguna's nerveis! Uncle Laguna needs Raine!" Ellone called out in her innocent voice.  
  
Kiros chuckled under his breath while Laguna quickly turned his back on the two and scratched his head nervously.  
  
Ellone let out a few giggles as she jumped to her feet from the chair. "I'll goo check on Raine. Uncle Laguna better get ready!" With that said, Ellone quickly made her way out of the door.  
  
"Ellone wait! It's dangerous out . . ." Ellone was already out of sight just when Laguna called out to her.  
  
"Don't worry. Everyone's preparing for the wedding outside. She's safe." Kiros assured the worried Laguna. "You really like that girl." He added, moving his vision to his comrade who was about to move on to a big stage in his life.  
  
"Yeah . . . I like her a lot." The thought of Ellone slid a gentle smile across the Galbadian's face.  
  
"Too bad Ward can't be here. He'd love to see you get married." Kiros sighed.  
  
"Yeah . . . Why is he always so busy? Can't he ever get a day off?" Laguna missed his friend. Invitations of the wedding were sent out to the whole town of Winhill, Ward was also invited of course. But being a janitor at the 3-cell prison has kept him so busy that he couldn't even attend Laguna's wedding.  
  
"I guess so. Ward's really working hard."  
  
"Yeah. . ." Laguna looked at his clock. Only one hour left before his single life ends. He looked at himself in the mirror. Laguna Loire, you're getting married man! This is it, your biggest and happiest day of your life! Just don't go make a fool out of yourself man. Laguna thought to himself as he shook his head. No, I won't ruin this day. I won't ruin it for Raine's wedding, my wedding . . . our wedding.  
  
"Looking good. Ready to go?" Kiros finally removed himself from that little corner.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Laguna took one last glance at his own reflection. Satisfied with his look, him and Kiros left this tiny house and headed out for the Winhill Church.  
  
~*~~**~~*~  
  
"Raine! Are yoo reddie?" Ellone's voice came from the distant.  
  
Instead of preparing herself for her big day, Raine sat in her usual seat on the second floor of the pub. Looking outside the window, her mind drifted away with the beautiful sunset that's about to be hidden for another approximate 12 hours by the darkness leaning closer and closer pressing the day sky under the horizon.  
  
"Raine? Raine! Are yoo reddie? You're geatting mawwied to Uncle Laguna!" Ellone made her way up to the second floor.  
  
"I guess so. I'm feeling a bit nervous though." Raine looked away from the dusk and turned her attention to the excited brunette.  
  
"Wow! Yoo look so pwettie in your wedding dress!" Ellone exclaimed as she saw that heartwarming smile from Raine. Only today's Raine was filled with joy and excitement.  
  
"Well I guess I'm not as calm about me getting married as I thought I'd be." Raine let out a sigh. At the same time catching the last glint of the sun.  
  
"Uncle Laguna was nervous too! Why ish everyone nervous? You should be happie that you're marrying Uncle Laguna!"  
  
"Hey it's not like I asked him to marry me!" Raine joked as the night that changed her life recalled to her.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Go ahead Laguna, it's now or never." Kiros reassured Laguna.  
  
". . . . . ." Laguna scratched his head nervously and turned his attention to the usual busy Raine. "I. . . I can't do this! What if she says no? What if I screw up like I usually do?"  
  
"Laguna, you've been waiting for this day for weeks now. You have been so close for the past years. It's about time you confess your feelings, I'm sure she feels the same about you." Kiros got up from his seat and walked toward his intimidated friend. "Now go!" Kiros pushed Laguna out of his seat causing him almost landing on his bum.  
  
"Hey!" Laguna tilted his body controlling his balance. He looked over to the counter to see what Raine was doing. "Well, here goes nothing!"  
  
"Ellone, you should go to sleep now. It's late." Raine told Ellone as she put the cups away and grabbed a piece of cloth as she began to clean the counter.  
  
"Pwease? Can't I stay for a while?" Ellone begged.  
  
"Ellone, you asked for 2 whiles now. Go to bed, it's really late. You're not going to get up tomorrow in time to say good bye to Uncle Laguna before he leaves for his patrol!" Raine mopped the table as she teased the little girl.  
  
"Okay! I'll see yoo tomorrow Raine!" The tantalized girl quickly jumped off the stool she was sitting on before the counter. "Bye Kiros, Bye Uncle Laguna! Wait for me tomowwoe!"  
  
"G'night Ellone." Kiros replied with a smile.  
  
"Sleep tight! Don't worry. I'll wait for you." Laguna assured the little girl as she went upstairs. Now's my chance. Laguna looked at Raine.  
  
"Laguna shouldn't you go to sleep too? You don't want to sleep in for your patrol tomorrow." Raine finished mopping the floor and began arranging the misplaced chairs in the pub.  
  
"Uh.." Laguna stammered. Turning back to his friend for desperate help.  
  
"GO!" Kiros whispered, motioning Laguna to go.  
  
Laguna left out an exhaust and walked up to Raine. "Uh.. Raine?"  
  
"Yeah?" Raine stopped what she was doing and looked at the man before her.  
  
"Umm.. I.. You.. Y.." Laguna seemed to have lost his words. "I.. Will.. Uh.." Laguna scratched his head as he searched for the right words.  
  
Oh no, he's going to screw up again. Kiros looked away, couldn't watch the scene.  
  
Laguna saw his friend looked away and got even more nervous. Oh no, I'm screwing up again. Laguna! Just look at her and say what you want to say! "Uh.. I need to talk to you, can you come outside for a minute?" He decided to talk to her in private, saving his friend from having to watch his pathetic proposal.  
  
"Okay." Raine had no clue of what was going on. "Laguna!" Raine called out to the Laguna who already made his way out the door.  
  
"Hmm, what's wrong with him?" Raine wondered.  
  
"Don't worry. He's making a really important decision of his. . . uh never mind." Kiros quickly zipped his mouth as he almost slipped out what Laguna tried so hard asking her.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know. Well see you tomorrow Kiros." Raine greeted as she followed Laguna.  
  
"Oh boy." Kiros walked out of the pub and went to Laguna's house.  
  
Oh damn it. Laguna, you screwed up again! Just calm down, breathe and tell her! Laguna looked at the beautiful moonlit grass as he thought to himself.  
  
"What is it Laguna?" Raine quickly caught to Laguna from behind causing him to jump.  
  
"Uh.." Laguna scratched the back of his head as he began to smile nervously again.  
  
"Sorry if I startled you." Raine apologized in her beautiful smile. Her face glinted from the starlit night sky. She looked at Laguna with her sparkling hazel eyes as she patiently waited for the Galbadian to answer.  
  
"Uh.. I.. You.." Laguna seemed to have his words when that smile of Raine's hit him.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Raine asked curiously.  
  
"Huh?" Oh great now she's probably mad at me dragging outside and all I'm doing is babbling! "N-Never mind!" Laguna turned around and walked away; slipping the ring he was looking at back into his pocket.  
  
"Laguna wait!" Raine went after him. Suddenly Laguna quickly turned around, took Raine's hand and slipped on a simple yet delicate silver ring onto her ring finger. Yes I did it, I hope she's not going to make me say the words. Laguna smiled at Raine as he was finally able to do what he heart desired.  
  
Raine gasped softly as she slowly lifted up her hand in front of her so she can take a good look at what's just been put onto her. The ring shined under the starlit sky, it fit her all too well. She looked at Laguna who lifted his left hand up also showing the identical silver ring on his ring finger.  
  
He smiled. So sincerely. If seemed as if all of his nervousness just disappeared into thin air. All he can see is Raine, all he can think about is Raine, all he wanted was Raine. All he wanted was for Raine to say "Yes."  
  
Raine did the same as Laguna, not being able to hold back her feelings, beads of tears finally made its way down Raine's face. She threw herself into Laguna's arms and whispered, "Yes." A smile slid across Laguna's face. The lovers stood in each their embrace for a time to what seemed forever to them under the crescent moon...  
  
~*End of flashback*~  
  
Raine smiled gently as she thought about that night, it all seemed as if it happened just yesterday.  
  
"Raine? Are yoo reddie? Uncle Laguna'sh waitink yoo knoe!" Ellone hurried Raine. Chatters were heard outside the window, Raine took a look; people were already gathered together. The wedding was only 20 minutes away. Raine was as nervous as ever but at the same time feeling very happy. She took a deep breath and went down in her wedding gown with Ellone following right behind her.  
  
A/N: My first try at Laguna and Raine, it is not according to the game so don't believe that what's happening in this fic is what happened in the game!^_^;; It's suppose to be a short-fic but I'll see.. Anyway thanks for reading! ^_^ 


End file.
